


I'm Giving Up On You

by flamezcl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama graduated from Karasuno High and are attending college.With all of Hinata's bad experiences, he's fallen into a rut. He can't stand the college, he becomes antisocial and doesn't speak very much anymore.Kageyama tries desperately to help his best friend, but will it be enough, or will Hinata end his life from the pain?





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the summary sounds "WHOA" but don't worry^^ At least the first chapter is happy, lol.
> 
> Anyways, I was just sad and I decided to write this. Because it makes mE feEEL BETTER. 
> 
> Don't judge.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy^^

The redhead bounced up and down excitedly. His best friend, Kageyama, was standing next to him, irritated of him. But the little bundle of fire didn’t care. This was his first trip away from home. He finally graduated from Karasuno High, and was attending college with his high school friend. Though he was a grump, Hinata didn’t care because that’s what made Kageyama, Kageyama. 

 

The raven teen sighed, “Hey, dumbass. Can you please stop jumping up and down. It’s getting on my nerves.”

 

Hinata huffed, “You don’t have to be so mean, Kageyama. Aren’t you excited, even just a teensy tiny bit?”

 

Kageyama clutched his luggage and rolled his eyes, “Not really.”

 

Hinata hopped around his friend, “Well, I am!”

 

“I can see that. Man, Hinata. You haven’t changed since when I first met you.”

 

The tiny redhead grinned, “Good!”

 

Kageyama sweatdropped, “Not for me. Now let’s go. We have to check in our bags and get our tickets.”

 

The taller teen walked suddenly towards the check in, and the other teen joyfully hopped behind him. 

 

The two of them, after much complication, finally handed in their luggage and received their tickets to board the plane. Hinata clutched his small bag in his arms, scared that it might be stolen after watching the people rushing around the large airport. 

 

“Um, Kageyama?”

 

“What is it now, Shouyo?”

 

“Do you think that my bag might get stolen…?”

 

Kageyama sighed, “It’ll be fine.”

 

Hinata brightened, “Alright then!”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and found the lounge where the two were supposed to wait for their flight. The two sat down in one of the chairs, and Hinata yawned. They had both gotten up at 4 a.m. because their flight was at 7. Kageyama sped down the highway, making sure that they would make it in time. They still had about an hour until their flight was called, so the redhead decided to take a nap.

 

After a few minutes, the small teen’s head started to drift closer and closer to Kageyama shoulder until it finally plopped down. 

 

The raven sighed,  _ He always does this to me. I ought to be used to it by now. _

 

The taller teen closed his eyes and tried to follow suit of his friend but was interrupted by a familiar voice, “You keep denying it, but are you sure that you’re not dating?”

 

Kageyama’s neck snapped up but made sure not to jostle the sleeping teen. His eyes locked with the ones that were the owner of the voice.

 

“Oh, it’s just you, Tsukishima…”

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “And it’s just you, Kageyama.”

 

The blonde teen sat down next to the other and crossed his legs, “How long do we have to wait?”

 

“About an hour.”

 

“God.”

 

The blonde teen scowled and whipped out his phone, planning to listen to some music while they waited. But then  _ he  _ was interrupted.

 

“Tsukki! Tsukki!”

 

The giant sighed heavily, “Here he comes.”

 

Kageyama looked up and saw the one Tsukishima was referring to, Yamaguchi, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The brunette smiled brightly, “Hello, I got snacks from the machine.”

 

The kind teen handed them out to everybody, but gave two to Kageyama, “When he wakes up, you can give the other to Hinata.”

 

The raven nodded, “Okay. Thank you.”

 

The small teen smiled, “It was no problem. Well, I guess we’re gonna be here for a while. I think I’m gonna do the same as Hinata.”

 

“You better not lay on my shoulder,” Tsukishima warned.

 

Yamaguchi blushed, “Of course not, Tsukki!”

 

The two smallest teens fell asleep next to their best friends while the other two waited patiently for their flight to be announced. The flight attendant finally came out and prompted everybody to rise out of their seats and board the plane. Kageyama nudged Hinata awake while Tsukishima did the same to Yamaguchi.

 

The two taller teens took the lead while the other sleepy ones followed behind. 

 

Hinata rubbed his eyes, “Tobio, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk right…”

 

As to prove his point, he stumbled and almost fell. Kageyama sighed and held Hinata’s hand, making sure the clumsy redhead wouldn’t trip and hurt him, or anyone else. 

 

Tsukishima snickered, “You totally look like you’re dating.”

 

“Shut up, you tree,” Kageyama shot back.

 

The four of them boarded the plane and walked to their assigned seats. Once they sat down, they waited for the other passengers to take their seats. When everybody was seated, the flight attendants went over the rules in case of an emergency. After the short instructions, the engine started, and the plane took off on the runway and into the sky. 

 

Hinata watched the window like a kid in a candy shop and gasped as the plane left the ground. 

 

Kageyama whispered to Hinata, “We should be there in about two hours, so don’t bother me. I’m going to sleep.”

 

Hinata yawned once again, “I think I will, too, Kageyama.”

 

The raven teen sighed and looked around at the rest of the passengers to make sure no one was looking. He lifted up the armrest in between them, and then put his arm around Hinata, pulling the small rehead close to him. Hinata grinned and opened his small duffel bag, pulling out a blanket. He covered the two of them and snuggled into the taller teen. 

 

“Good night, Kageyama.”

 

“It’s still morning, dumbass.”

 

“Then good morning, Kageyama.”

 

“...Good morning, Hinata.”


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got into their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a slow beginning, but I want this to be as detailed as possible just to make sure that there are no holes in this plot. 'Cause that's what usually happens.
> 
> :/
> 
> Enjoy^^

The sound of the plane beeping woke both the raven and redhead up. Hinata stretched and yawned, “That definitely did not help.”

 

Kageyama nodded, “Agreed. Here,” he handed the small teen his blanket back.

 

Hinata smiled, “Thank you.”

 

The redhead packed the blanket back in his bag and waited for the opportunity to get off of the plane. When the attendant finally said the passengers could leave the plane, Hinata was never happier. 

 

He hated being in cramped spaces. Though he didn’t mind much because he was in Kageyama’s arms. He thought little of it, but deep down, he just didn’t want to acknowledge what his precious heart knew. 

 

The redhead and raven waited for their other companions, and once they were all off the plane, they went to go pick up their luggage. When they all received their baggage safely, they went to the rental car part of the airport.

 

They needed a small car for only a few weeks just to have one to make getting around the city easier. So, Tsukishima took it upon himself to spend his yen and bought a compact car for the next two weeks. 

 

“Thanks, Glasses,” Kageyama said.

 

“Your welcome, Blueberry.”

 

The four teens hurried over to their newly rented car that sparkled under the rising sun. The black and silver flakes of metal shined brightly, awing a small redhead. 

 

“Whoa! It’s so nice and pretty!” Hinata whispered.

 

Tsukishima spoke, “Because I bought it, I’m going to drive it. I can’t trust you three to not crash the car.”

 

“Okay, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi agreed, “But I call shotgun!”

 

The brunette threw his luggage in the trunk of the car and ran towards the passenger side of the car, then quickly hopped in and sat down, buckling himself in. 

 

Tsukishima glanced at the other two, “Hurry up and get in, I want to get unpacked as quickly as I can,” he spoke as he put his luggage in the trunk as well.

 

Kageyama stuffed his baggage in the trunk of the car with a little difficulty as space was running out, “Hinata, you can put your stuff on the backseat, there should be enough space.”

 

Hinata nodded and bounced over to where the back doors were and stuffed his bags inside, but that only left one seat in the back for the two of them, “Um, Kageyama. There might be a tiny problem…”

 

The raven haired teen looked inside the small car, “Oh. That’s okay.”

 

He sat down in the remaining space and gestured to his legs, “Come sit on my lap.”

 

Tsukishima yelled, “You two better not do anything freaky back there, or I swear you’ll find yourself without transportation.”

 

Kageyama choked and Hinata blushed profusely, “Shut up, Tree! We will do no such thing!” Kageyama yelled back.

 

Hinata gingerly climbed on the raven’s lap and closed the door behind him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the small teen and leaned his head on the other. 

 

Hinata blushed harder and whispered, “Tobio…”

 

“Shut up, dumbass…”

 

And they spent the rest of their ride just like that.

 

\---.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.---

 

The towering building of Shika University loomed over them like clouds on an overcast day as they pulled into the student parking lot. 

 

Once they were parked, Tsukishima barked, “Alright, everybody out!”

 

The four of them hopped out of the car and took out their bags with them. They all walked to the front of the large university and found their way in front of an advisor.

 

“Hello, boys. Can I help you?” the woman asked sweetly.

 

Hinata piped up, “Yes, please. We’re trying to find the dorm rooms.”

 

The lady directed them towards their rooms and they thanked her before going off to finally unpack and get some rest. They exited the front of the university and searched for another building that would house the four teens. Once they arrived at their destination, they separated into their rooms. 

 

Luckily for them, their roommates were their best friends. So, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went off in one room, and Kageyama and Hinata went into the room next to their other friends’. Hinata clutched his bags, but then threw them on the sofa. 

 

He sighed, “I guess this is home now…”

 

Kageyama gently tossed his things on the sofa next to Hinata’s and spoke, “Yeah, I guess so…”

 

The small redhead turned suddenly, “My bestie and my roomie! YAY!”

 

As Hinata jumped up and down, Kageyama just had to give a small smile, “Yay.”

 

The raven yawned and scratched his side, “I’m going to bed. I’ll unpack later…”

 

Hinata nodded, “I’m coming, too.”

 

The pair made their way to the bedroom and found something shocking.

 

There was only one bed.

 

The taller teen sighed loudly and rubbed his temple, “Of course something like this would happen. Whatever, doesn’t matter…”

 

He started to undress as he was taking off his shirt and pants. Hinata looked down at his feet and blushed. The other finally saw the embarrassed teen and gestured to the bed, “You can get in, too. I don’t mind.”

 

The redhead’s face turned bright red, “Thank you, Kageyama!”

 

“Don’t mention it….Ever.”

 

The smaller teen beamed, “I won’t.”

 

He followed suit of his best friend and started to take off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. Kageyama had already climbed into bed and was now waiting for HInata. 

 

The small teen hopped onto the bed bouncing the other. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s chest and felt himself falling asleep.

 

“Good morning, again, Tobio.”

 

“It’s afternoon, dumbass.”

 

Hinata smiled into the other’s chest, “Then good afternoon, Tobio.”

 

The raven smiled secretly, “Good afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a comment if you liked and I hope that you do^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day! (And if it's not daytime, then it's day for someone else!)


End file.
